Finns hat
by Striker in the night
Summary: Just read please.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy

* * *

Finn woke in the morning to find Jake was planting a strange flower in a pot.

"Dude what are you doing?" Asked Finn looking as Jake put the plant on a shelf.

"Trying to attract bees," Said Jake watching as a tiny bee flew up to the flower and Jake caught it in a jar, "Hey Homie this bee hs a tiny version of your hat." Finn came other and saw the bee had a tiny hat on with ears on it.

"Yeah, weird." Said Finn as Jake poked the bee making it drop pollen in the bottom of the jar.

"Hmph if you find the lastest fashion trend weird, then you have a serious problem." Said the Bee flying out of the jar and out the window with a snooty look on its face.

"Fashion trend?" Said Finn a bit confused.

"We should talk to LSP," Said Jake, Finn nodded his head and they walked out of the house "Wait You're still in your Jamies."

"Right." Said Finn running inside getting changed and running back out again.

:::::::

They ended up finding LSP wearing a hat like Finns aswell on the phone.

"Oh my glob Mellisa I have to go," Said LSP hanging up the phone, "What do you like want?"

"Um we wanted to know why my hat is a Fashion trend?" Asked Finn, LSP just gave him a weird and sighed.

"You have been living under a rock," Said LSP showing them a magazine with a picture of Fashion princess wearing a version of Finns hat, "Fashion princess found this hat like in the trash and absaloutly loved it, now like everyones wearing on."

"But it's my hat..." Said Finn having a flash back montage of him and his hat to the song Close to you.

"Dude snap out of it." Said Jake snapping his finger in front of Finns face,

"Sorry, but I wear my hat because it makes me individual if everyone wears them, I'm not an individuel." Said Finn taking off his hat revealing his short blonde hair tossed his hat on the ground.

"Um, you okay Finn?" Asked Jake picking up Finns hat.

"Yes Jake, I am okay." Said Finn his voice distant and quiet.

"Um, we might go home." Said Jake growing larger and picked up finn then headed home.

:::::

"Um, sorry 'bout before." Said Finn slumping into the chair Jake had put him in,

"You're just in a funk I understand." Said Jake.

"Bwerrp." Said Beemo trying to make the farting noise Finn liked for some reason.

"Ha, ha thanks for trying to help Beemo." Said Finn smiling,

"You mister need a new hat." Said Jake standing up.

"Nothing will be as good as my hat." Said Finn slumping deeper into the chair.

"You don't know that," Said Jake grabbing Finns hand and dragging him out the door. "To the fashion kingdom."

* * *

Yep, this didn't turn out as well as I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time.

* * *

"Oh hello Jake, finally here to collect that present for Lady rainicorn?" Asked Fashion princess, Fashion princess was a large dress with no physical body parts except for a pair of hands and a face on her chest.

"Um no Fashion princess, but it's an emergency," Said Jake basically dragging Finn over to Fashion princess "He needs a new hat."

"Oh a hat, but he looked fabulous in his old one why do you think I made it a fashion trend?" Asked Fashion princess Put her hands on her hip then sighed when she realised Jake wouldn't budge, "Fine but it'll be a lot of work," Fashion princess grabbed some material, "It'll be ready in a day," Jake nodded his head, "But if it doesn't work out feel free to take one of my duds." Fashion princess looked towards a large bin full of different hats.

"Cool thanks Fashion princess." Said Jake walking out of the Fashion Kingdom with Finn.

:::::::

One day later:

Jake walked in to find closets full of hats of different colours.

"Jake you weren't supposed to be here till another hour." Said Fashion princess pushing her way through a few rolls of fabric.

"Um, I came early." Said Jake moving the fabric to help make a path for Fashion Princess,

"Well you're lucky I finished it early." Said Fashion princess grabbing a blue beanie with cat ears sewn on it.

"Um okay..." Said Jake looking a it.

"Is Finn around?" Asked Fashion princess looking around the corner.

"Nah, he's at home with Beemo." Said Jake with worried look on his face, he never trusted Beemo at home with Finn after the little kancho prank he pulled on Finn last time.

"Well get him on video chat or something." Said Fashion princess walking over and grabbing some sort of computer.

"Um I can go home and get him." Said Jake

"No, it's easier this way anyway." Said Fashion princess setting up the computer and clicking the enter key showing Finn curled up in a ball stroking his hat.

"Okay now that is just weird." Said Jake

"Huh what?" Asked Finn looking around and then seeing Jake and Fashion princess on Beemo's screen.

"hwha." Gasped Fashion princess

"What?" Asked Finn

"That hair, it's amazing," Said Fashion princess looking at Finns short blonde hair, "Why do you cover it with a hat?"

"Because..." Said Finn, "I really don't know, it's kind of girly to me (Yes I find Finns hair girly)." Jake nodded in agreement.

"Well why don't you just not where a hat?" Asked Fashion princess

"Why don't you just stop making clothes?" Asked Finn.

"I make clothes because it's my thing."

"Exactly." Said Finn rolling over and making a snorring noise.

"Yep, he's become Stubborn," Said Jake stretching his arms to the house and rolling Finn back over. "Just try it for one week, if you don't like not wearing a hat or it causes problems Fashion princess will stop producing your hat, okay," Finn nodded his head "Now go have a shower we can smell you from here." Finn got up and walked upstairs.

"You know he won't like not wearing his hat," Said Fashion princess, Jake nodded his head in agreement, "Then why did you make the deal?" Jake just shrugged and walked outside.

* * *

Sorry this took so long


End file.
